They Promise
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Apakah kalian tau, ada sebuah janji yang terucap sebelum sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha. janjinya dengan seorang gadis./ Semi M, my first canon and dedicated #ReuniAuthorSasuhina, happy reading :)


**They Promise**

** By**

** Umie Solihati **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning: Semi Canon, OOC, Typo, semi M, dll **

**Dedicated: Reuni Author Sasuhina **

**Happy Reading :) **

**. **

**. **

**.**

Mansion Uchiha yang dulu sangat sepi dan terbengkalai kini sudah mulai ditata ulang lagi. Tentu saja karena si Uchiha terakhir sudah kembali ke Konoha. Setelah perang dengan Uchiha Madara satu tahun lalu, yang berakhir dengan kemenangan pasukan aliansi. Semua negara menjadi damai kembali, walaupun sangat sulit mendapatkan kedamaian itu. Kau tau? Mengalahkan Uchiha Madara itu sangat sulit, bahkan sangat mustahil sekali saat itu. Tapi dengan berbagai taktik dan rencana yang digunakan dan semangat mereka yang tak pernah surut, serta keberanian dalam mempertaruhkan nyawa, akhirnya mereka mampu mengalahkan keputusasaan yang diberikan Madara, dan berhasil menciptakan kedamaian. Uchiha Sasuke, yang dulu dianggap penghianat besar serta kriminal yang patut dihukum mati pun sudah diterima lagi di Konoha karena jasanya yang ikut andil dalam peperangan. Berpihak pada aliansi. Kini ia bisa tinggal lagi di Konoha dengan nama Uchiha yang sudah kembali bersih. Tak ada yang mencela. Tak ada yang menghina klannya lagi seperti dulu. Bahkan kini dia sangat dihormati oleh semua penduduk disana, dan tentu saja kebenaran tentang kakaknya pun sudah diungkapkan pada semuanya.

Kini, laki-laki itu sedang berjalan dalam kegelapan menuju rumahnya. Ia baru saja kembali dari gedung Hokage untuk memberikan laporan atas misi yang diselesaikan dua hari lalu. Langkahnya semakin cepat, tak sabar untuk menemui seseorang yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Sangat dibutuhkan sampai-sampai ia merasa sesak jika tak segera bertemu. Sama seperti oksigen.

Tak ada, takan hidup.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu. Sedikit aneh terlihat, karena wajah yang biasanya datar itu kini sedang tersenyum bahagia. Yah, itu sebuah kewajaran saat kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang kau cintai. Sasuke juga manusia biasa bukan? Tangannya kembali mengetuk pintu itu. Ia sedikit terheran, karena tak biasanya sang istri telat membuka pintu. Dengan sebuah inisiatif, ia memegang knop pintu, dan membukanya.

Aneh, tidak terkunci.

Sedikit khawatir dengan hal tak biasa ini, buru-buru lelaki raven itu masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mencari sang istri. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kan sang istri diculik oleh seseorang. Dengan panik ia membuka pintu kamar. Ia menghela nafas lega saat melihat istri yang dinikahi enam bulan yang lalu itu sedang tertidur. Walau karena suara pintunya tadi membuatnya terbangun. Wanita yang tadi tertidur itu pun perlahan bangkit. Tangannya bergerak kearah matanya, mengucek-ucek supaya bisa lebih jelas melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Nghh,,, Sasuke-kun," panggilnya memastikan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat keadaan istrinya. Perlahan, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah wanitanya. Lalu duduk ditepi ranjang. Tangannya terulur ke rambut panjangnya, lalu merapihkan beberapa helai yang berantakan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hinata? Maaf telah menganggu tidurmu," ucapnya lembut. Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"Ah, aku ketiduran, jadi aku yang harus minta maaf karena tak menunggu Sasuke-kun." Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku khawatir karena pintu tidak terkunci. Otakku benar-benar dipenuhi prasangka buruk," ucapnya yang kini sudah memeluk lembut tubuh mungil nada ke khawatiran yang ditangkap Hinata dari ucapan Sasuke. Itu membuat hatinya sangat hangat karena dipedulikan.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hmm?" Hinata tidak langsung menjawab, ia mengarahkan Sasuke untuk naik keatas ranjang. Sasuke sendiri sedikit bingung, namun ia menuruti apa yang Hinata lakukan. Setelah duduk diatas ranjang, Hinata merentangkan kaki Sasuke. Mendadak ia tidur diatas paha Sasuke, menyandarkan kepalanya disana. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan aku melakukan ini?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat tersenyum oleh tingkah sang istri. Tangannya kembali menyentuh surai indigo itu.

"Kau jadi manja," ucapnya gemas.

"Katanya itu pengaruh pada wanita yang sedang mengandung," jawab Hinata yang masih menutup matanya. Itu benar, Uchiha Hinata sedang mengandung bayi dari Uchiha Sasuke, usia kandungannya hampir empat bulan. Tangan Sasuke yang satunya lagi menyentuh perut Hinata yang mulai membuncit. Mengelusnya perlahan.

"Iya, sebenarnya yang disinilah yang manja." ucap Sasuke yang dilanjutkan dengan sebuah ciuman singkat dibibir Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu." Pernyataan itu membuat Hinata membuka matanya. Keduanya bertatapan. Tatapan penuh emosi yang hanya dapat diartikan oleh mereka berdua. Hinata tersenyum, lalu tangannya terulur mengelus pipi putih Sasuke.

"Aku tau itu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi ingat pernyataan pertama Sasuke-kun tentang ini," ucapnya sambil mengingat kembali saat Sasuke pertama kali menyatakan perasaanya. Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum.

"Waktu itu yah," gumamnya pelan.

"Waktu Sasuke akan meninggalkan Konoha dan waktu Sasuke berjanji padaku. Saat itu aku juga tidak sengaja melihat semuanya." ucapnya lagi sambil mengingat semua kejadian Sasuke dan Sakura, serta apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Dan waktu itu kau ketahuan,"

"Huum, aku belum pandai menyembunyikan chakra."

.

_ "Keluar, dasar penguntit!" Sosok itu pun keluar dan berdiri di depan Sasuke. Dengan perasaan gugup dan takut. _

_"A-anoo,,," _

_"Aku tidak menyangka seorang Hyuuga itu suka menguntit dan menguping pembicaraan orang lain," ucapnya sambil menatap tajam. Yang ditatap semakin menundukan kepalanya. _

_"A-aku, i-itu, apa Sasuke-san akan pergi?" tanyanya memberanikan diri. Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia malah melangkah lebih dekat ke Hinata. _

_"Apa pedulimu? Apa kau akan menghalangiku seperti Sakura?" Hinata terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sasuke tersenyum miris. _

_"Sudah kuduga. Semua pedulimu itu untuk si Dobe." _

_"..." _

_"Sedikit saja, bisakah kau berikan padaku rasa itu, Hinata?" tanyanya miris. Suara itu bergetar, Hinata dapat mendengar sebuah luka yang terselip dalam ucapan itu. _

_"A-aku peduli ka-karena Sasuke-san juga temanku." Sasuke menatap Hinata yang sudah tak menunduk lagi. _

_"Bisakah itu berubah?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahi, bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke. _

_"Ma-maksud Sa,,," _

_GREEEPPPP _

_Satu pelukan itu mampu membungkam mulut Hinata. Dia kaget dan tak percaya dengan semua ini. Sasuke memeluknya. Kenapa dia? _

_"Sa-sasuke-kun..." _

_"Aku menyukaimu," Dan lagi-lagi Hinata terkaget atas perilaku Sasuke. Apa ini mimpi? Tidak, Hinata yakin ini nyata, bukan mimpi atau genjutsu. Tapi gadis Hyuuga itu juga tak berniat melepas atau menolak pelukan itu. Lalu mungkinkah..._

_ "Aku menyukaimu, selalu Hyuuga Hinata." ucapnya yang masih memeluk Hinata. _

_"Tapi hanya Naruto yang selalu kau pandang. Aku selalu tersingkirkan."_

_ "Sa-sasu..." _

_"Hari ini aku akan pergi, dan ini kesempatan terakhirku menyatakan semua yang kurasakan." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu berkata lagi dengan miris. _

_"Walau ku tau jawabanmu tetap sama." _

_Selalu Naruto. _

_Hinata memejamkan mata, mencoba memikirkan semua yang dikatakan Sasuke. Pernyataan cinta yang mendadak dari seorang yang bahkan tak terduga. Haah ini membuatnya aneh. Perlahan ia membuka kembali matanya, dan perlahan juga ia melepaskan pelukan itu. Dapat dilihat raut wajah Sasuke yang sendu. _

_"Te-terimakasih, Sasuke-san. Wa-walau memang benar jawabannya akan tetap sama. A-aku juga takan menghalangi Sasuke-san pergi." _

_Sasuke tau itu, dan merasa semakin sesak. _

_"Ta-tapi," Hinata tiba-tiba mengenggam tangan Sasuke erat yang cukup membuat Uchiha bungsu itu tersentak. _

_"Ber-berjanjilah satu hal padaku. Be-berjanjilah kalau Sasuke-san akan tetap hidup dan pulang kembali ke Konoha." ucapnya tulus. Sasuke terus menatapnya, mencoba melihat sebuah keraguan tapi itu tak itu benar-benar tulus. _

_"A-aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan tentang kita..." Hinata mengambil jeda, lalu ia kembali mengatakan sesuatu yang kini membuat onyx Sasuke membulat, lalu setelahnya senyum itu terukir di bibir tipisnya. _

_"...Ta-tapi aku akan senang jika Sasuke-san kembali kesini." _

_Apa itu sebuah harapan. Yah, Uchiha Sasuke akan mengaggap itu sebuah harapan ditengah perpisahan. _

_._

"Kau tau? Jika waktu itu kau melarangku, mungkin aku tidak akan pergi," ucap Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Hinata. Posisi mereka memang sudah berubah sekarang. Keduanya tertidur berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang memeluk Hinata Sangat posessive.

"Jika itu terjadi, mungkin kita takan menikah seperti sekarang," balas Hinata. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka, tak ingin membiarkan satu inchi pun menghalanginya. Jika di pikir-pikir lagi, pernikahan mereka memang sebuah kejutan besar. Kau tau lah selama ini Hinata menyukai Naruto, calon Hokage ke-6. Tapi setelah semua yang terjadi dalam perang, dan saat Sasuke hadir dan menghampirinya lagi, ia jadi goyah. Ingatannya terlempar ke masa-lalu saat terjadinya janji itu. Ia juga mengingat perasaannya pada Naruto sekaligus perasaan Naruto pada Sakura. Ia masih belum bisa memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Satu hari setelah perang berakhir, Naruto datang padanya. Mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan ke Taman Konoha. Awalnya hanya sebuah basa-basi untuk membuat situasi lebih baik. Namun pada akhirnya laki-laki blonde itu mengatakan sesuatu. Sebuah keputusan besar pada Hinata. Keputusan akhir yang tak bisa lagi terusik.

Keputusannya untuk bersama Sakura.

Awalnya ia merasa sakit mendengar itu, tapi ia tetap berusaha tegar dan tak mengeluarkan air mata. Naruto berulangkali minta maaf padanya, tentu saja dengan semua penjelasan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Hinata mengerti. Semua ini sudah menjadi takdir untuknya. Dari awal ia ingin merubah ini, tapi pada akhirnya gagal dan mengecewakan. Tapi walau kecewa ia tidak menyesal, ia sudah berusaha walau tak membuat semua keinginannya terwujud agar Naruto membalas cintanya. Dengan memberi sebuah senyuman, Hinata mengatakan dia tidak apa-apa dan mengerti dengan keputusan Naruto. Naruto sendiri tau apa yang dirasakan gadis itu.

Merasa bersalah?

Pasti. Hal itu akan terus menganggunya. Tapi sekali lagi, siapa yang bisa memaksakan perasaan? Bahkan setan yang tugasnya menggoda manusia pun tak bisa memaksa sebuah perasaan yang tulus. Setelah semua itu Naruto pergi, membiarkan Hinata sendiri. Karena dia disana pun takan bisa berbuat apapun.

Saat pemuda jabrig itu pergi, semua emosi yang sedari tadi ditahannya keluar melalui air mata.

Dia menangis.

Dia tersedu merasakan sakit ini.

Dia bahkan tidak peduli jika ada orang lain yang mendengar suaranya menangis. Rasanya ia berharap semua ini mimpi tapi mustahil berharap hal bodoh itu. Air matanya terus turun, terus dan terus. Sampai pada akhirnya ada sebuah tangan yang menyodorkan sapu tangan kepadanya. Menawarkan sebuah obat pada hatinya, mencoba menyembuhkan retakan yang tergores. Mencoba menjadi sesuatu untuk menutup lubang di hati putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi itu.

Saat semua berakhir, dua bulan kemudian berita pernikahan tentang Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata tersebar.

"Kau salah," ucap Sasuke yang masih memeluk Hinata. Kini ia mencium puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

"Jika aku tidak pergi, kau tetap menjadi milikku." Sasuke berucap begitu tegas. Mengisyaratkan bahwa Hinata benar-benar harus jadi miliknya. Tangan Sasuke beralih pada dagu Hinata, lalu mengarahkan wajah ayu itu menghadap dengan wajahnya. Demi apapun, dia tak pernah bosan melihat keindahan yang sempurna itu. Keduanya bertatapan hangat.

"Aku sangat menggilaimu, Uchiha Hinata." Setelah itu bibir keduanya menyatu. Awal yang halus namun dilanjutkan dengan pagutan memonopoli dari Sasuke. Hal itu cukup membuat Hinata kewalahan dan hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Hmmpphhh~ Shasuuuhh~," Tau akan keadaan sang istri, Sasuke pun langsung melepaskan pagutan mereka, memberikan Hinata udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Tapi sayang itu hanya sebentar, karena laki-laki bermata onyx itu langsung menyerangnya lagi. Tangannya kini sudah digerakan kearah leher jenjang Hinata, mengelus pelan bagian yang cukup sensitif itu.

"Hmmpphh, Ssashh~" Hinata tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi itu harus dicegah. Bukan karena ia tidak suka, tapi melakukan hal itu sekarang, tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan janin yang ada di perut Hinata. Dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Hinata bisa melepaskan diri dari pelukan dan ciuman Sasuke. Dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal, ia menatap Sasuke sambil memegang perutnya. Memberi sebuah isyarat dan penjelasan, dan sepertinya Sasuke mengerti, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang berubah bersalah. Dengan cepat, ia kembali menarik Hinata kedalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku," tuturnya menyesal. Tadi ia benar-benar terbawa suasana hingga hilang kendali, dan itu hampir menyelakakan Hinata dan calon bayinya. Ia benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya dalam hal ini. Hinata sendiri mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa hilang kendali. Bagi seorang laki-laki itu adalah hal yang wajar, apalagi Sasuke. Semenjak tau Hinata sedang mengandung satu bulan lalu, mereka tak pernah melakukan kegiataan itu lagi. Hinata juga tau perjuangan Sasuke dalam menahan semuanya. Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan. Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi Sasuke.

"Maaf, itu pasti sakit," tuturnya menyesal.

"Aku akan lebih sakit jika kau dan dia terluka," balasnya sambil membelai rambut Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum, lalu ia menenggelamkan lagi kepalanya lebih dalam pada dada bidang Sasuke. Menghirup aroma _mint_ yang khas darinya.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke. Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam kecil,

"Hm?"

"Kali ini aku ingin kau yang membuat janji padaku." Hinata sedikit mendongakan kepalanya, lalu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Janji?" Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Berjanjilah takan pernah pergi dari hidupku." Mendengar permintaan itu, Hinata tersenyum kembali. Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang dianggap arogan dan berbahaya itu ternyata memang sama.

Manusia biasa.

Dikecuplah bibir lelaki itu. Singkat namun hangat.

"Aku berjanji,_ anata_."

.

_ Jodoh itu memang sesuatu yang sudah ditakdirkan. Tapi tak ada larangan untuk memilihkan? Walau dengan sebuah pemaksaan sekaligus pun, jika perasaan itu sangat tulus dan baik. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kau akan mendapatkan dia. Jadi jangan pernah berhenti mengawasinya. Walau dari tempat jauh sekalipun._

_ ._

.

.

** END**

** .**

** A/N: Yeyeye, ini canon pertama saya xD. Sekaligus fic awal bangkit dari hiatus, hhe :). Sebenarnya mau bikin yang rate m dengan adanya adegan ehem-lemon-ehem. Tapi salahkan otak saya yang belum bisa memproses itu., jadi saya tulis aja semi M, apa menurut kalian ini aman di rate T semi M, jika ga aku akan pindahin ratenya, hehehe. Akhir kata mind to RnR?, dan happy (?) #ReuniAuthorSasuHina :D**


End file.
